Tino's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers
Weekenders Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers is another Weekenders/Lego crossover film made by Sonic876, Co-Directed by: LegoKyle14. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In Cappy Town, the a movie is about to start and the king and Escargoon rush into the theater room. Tiff complains that they haven't rehearsed their script, but Dedede tells her to forget about it. The film starts with a man named Clutch Powers, with the Thunder Driller, looking for a power crystal. He sees a variety of them, but finally sees a large one. He grabs it and suddenly, the Queen Rock Monster wakes up and chases Clutch to her underground headquarters. Clutch escapes, and returns to Lego City and hands the crystal to his boss Kjeld Playwell (Paul Michael Glaser) who assigns him some new teammates: Brick Masterson (Roger Rose), a firefighter, weapons specialist, and demolition expert; Peg Mooring (Yvonne Strahovski) a biologist, and Bernie von Beam (Jeff Bennett) an engineer. And Clutch also meets Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Tupu, Norton, Whatzup, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Reine Murasame, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Sakura Kinomoto, Zoey Hanson, Tommy Turnbull, Robotboy, Lola Mbola, Robotgirl, Gus Turner, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Loud House, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Bathyscaphe, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Jack Skellington. Playwell informs of an incident in theSpace Police prison planet when chaos occurs regarding to the imprisonment of the three most wanted criminals in the Lego galaxy. Clutch and his team investigate the situation at once, despite the team's lack of cooperation and Clutch's intent of working alone. They soon arrive at the planet. They see that someone is stuck in one of the prisoners' cells, but they are attacked by an unseen wizard, who was one of the criminals leading the other two. The criminals then disappear and Clutch and his friends break the person out of the cell, revealing himself to be the Watch Commander. Clutch and his team attempt to go after the criminals, though the Watch Commander comforts them by stating that he has pulled off the spark plugs of all ships to ensure that the criminals will never escape from the planet. Unfortunately, the criminals have taken the team's ship (due to the team having left it open after squabbling with each other) and destroy the other ships, inciting the Watch Commander to berate the team for their arguing and their lack of cooperation. Feeling guilty, Clutch decides to take action and builds a new ship for the team to move on, declaring that a team arguing with each other while being ordered to do their tasks is the sole reason why he always works alone. During the trip back, the team is informed by Playwell that the symbol refers to Omega, one of the two criminals led by the evil wizard, and that the criminals have gone their separate ways following the escape. Playwell also informs that the evil wizard who planned the escape is none other than Mallock the Malign (whom Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Principal Cinch, Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Shredder, Attila and Hun, The Crime Empire, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Blowhole, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, The Trix, Grizzle, and Team Rocket work for), infamous for terrorizing a medieval planet named Ashlar. The planet's ruler, the late King Revet, sacrificed his own life to ensure his kingdom's safety and Mallock's previous imprisonment. He left his son Prince Varen with his powerful golden sword to rule, despite Prince Varen's incapability of preparing in battle. Playwell then orders Clutch and the team to travel there to capture Mallock. The team manages to get to Ashlar, but their ship accidentally knocks down Lego-Henge (a spoof of Stonehenge). They get off and take refuge in a medieval camp with extra parts, but not after witnessing a group of armed skeletons marching down the forests, realizing that Mallock has gained a stranglehold of Ashlar around his fortress with a skeleton army acting as his own forces. As Peg, Brick, Bernie, Lor, Carver, Tish, Sneech, Big G, Tupu, Reine, Kotori, Yoshino, Yoshinon, Star, Zoey, Gus, Robotgirl, Brock, Molly, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Percy, Gordon, Henry, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Mina, Amy, Fred, Daphne, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Mikey, Donny, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lisa, Lily, Kanaka, Hajime, Masaki, Mimi, T.K, Kari, and their digimon build a battle chariot, Clutch, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Norton, Shido, Tohka, Origami, Mana, Marco, Sakura, Tommy, Lola, Robotboy, Ash, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Serena, Raye, Lita, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Lincoln, Lynn, Lola, Lana ,Kazuto, Narue, Bathyscaphe, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and their digimon leave to get Prince Varen to convince him to fight against Mallock. Meanwhile in the fortress, Mallock learns of the team's presence and orders his two skeleton henchmen Skelly and Bones to go after Clutch, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Norton, Shido, Tohka, Origami, Mana, Marco, Sakura, Tommy, Lola, Robotboy, Ash, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Serena, Raye, Lita, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Lincoln, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Kazuto, Narue, Bathyscaphe, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and their digimon so they can find the prince and the golden sword to finalize his takeover of Ashlar. Back in the forest, Clutch, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Norton, Shido, Tohka, Origami, Mana, Marco, Sakura, Tommy, Lola, Robotboy, Ash, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Serena, Raye, Lita, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Lincoln, Lynn, Lola, Lana Kazuto, Narue, Bathyscaphe, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and their digimon end up in a bridge but a troll named Hogar refuses to let him across until Clutch solves three riddles. Though Clutch, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Norton, Shido, Tohka, Origami, Mana, Marco, Sakura, Tommy, Lola, Robotboy, Ash, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Serena, Raye, Lita, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Lincoln, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Kazuto, Narue, Bathyscaphe, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and their digimon gets them all right, Skelly and Bones catch up with him after a failed attempt to trap him, demanding Hogar to surrender Clutch, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Norton, Shido, Tohka, Origami, Mana, Marco, Sakura, Tommy, Lola, Robotboy, Ash, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Serena, Raye, Lita, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Lincoln, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Kazuto, Narue, Bathyscaphe, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and their digimon to them at once. Hogar attempts to ward off the skeletons by hypnotizing them, but they don't fall for it, prompting an annoyed Hogar to swallow Clutch whole and runs away to a secret doorway that is painted like an ending forest to escape the skeletons. Having escaped Skelly and Bones, Hogar vomits out Clutch and shows him the way to the kingdom of Prince Varen, telling him about the history of his father and the golden sword. Hogar also tells Clutch that he was the only troll that was on the kingdom's team and that he was assigned to protect Varen. Back at the medieval camp, Bernie develops a crush on Peg, who leaves to look for a relaxing land, but later befriends a dragon. Back in the kingdom, Clutch, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Norton, Shido, Tohka, Origami, Mana, Marco, Sakura, Tommy, Lola, Robotboy, Ash, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Serena, Raye, Lita, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Lincoln, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Kazuto, Narue, Bathyscaphe, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and their digimon finds Prince Varen and they helps him wield a sword but he fails and gets angry at Clutch. Clutch protests that he was trying to help him defeat the wizard's forces, but Varen rejects him, confessing that he's scared of Mallock. Enraged, Clutch, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Norton, Shido, Tohka, Origami, Mana, Marco, Sakura, Tommy, Lola, Robotboy, Ash, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Serena, Raye, Lita, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Lincoln, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Kazuto, Narue, Bathyscaphe, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and their digimon goes back to the camp and sees that a dwarf will help them so they set out to stop Mallock on their own. Eventually, Prince Varen, Hogar, and their knights find out that Clutch was telling the truth and decide to help them in their battle against Mallock. Varen and Clutch stow away in the back of Mallock's castle by disguising Peg as Varen. Unfortunately, Mallock plays wise to their moves and traps them in a bone cage outside a lava river and the growing skeleton army drives the knights away to retreat. Back in the castle, Mallock makes a screen in front of the clouds to show them that Clutch and Varen will be killed unless the golden sword is surrendered to him immediately. Having no choice, Hogar brings the golden sword's case to Mallock so he can free them, only to find that's it empty at the last minute. Enraged, Mallock traps Hogar in lightning and projects him back to the edge of the wall surrounding Varen's castle, leaving him trapped. Varen and Clutch send a message to the team so they can rely on themselves. Bernie gets fueled up by hope and they rebuild their broken chariot (which resembles the high-speed attack jeep used by Dr. Inferno's henchmen from the Lego Agents theme) They reunite with the knights and they attack the skeleton army. Back in the castle, Peg gets the dragon to cut down the cage, freeing Clutch and Varen, who then retrieve the golden sword that Varen dropped earlier, since Mallock didn't bother to search for it. After much convincing from Clutch, Varen finally decides to face his fear of Mallock to ensure his kingdom's safety. Around the same time, Mallock attempts to lure Clutch into giving the sword to him by promising to lead him to his father, but Clutch refuses. During the battle, As Clutch watches Varen using the golden sword to fight against Mallock, Brick uses a jet pack and lands on Mallock's fortress, where he battles Skelly and Bones. Despite Brick being outnumbered, Bernie helps him by throwing a disc at the skeletons and they get knocked apart. Back inside the fortress, Mallock taunts Varen of retaining his title as Prince of Ashlar as he uses his staff to attack Varen. However, Varen finally takes enough power from Mallock's staff into his sword, allowing the sword to unleash its full power, much to Mallock's shock. Taking the opportunity, Varen uses the sword to trap Mallock with a glowing chain, declaring Mallock under arrest and himself the new King of Ashlar. Following Mallock's defeat, Hogar is freed from his restrains and the skeleton army disappears into puffs of smoke, leaving Clutch's team and the knights to celebrate their victory. With peace declared open in Ashlar, Varen is then officially declared the new King, and when Clutch and his team pack up to transport the chained Mallock back to Lego City, Varen thanks him for being loyal and for being part of the team. The team then return to Lego City, allowing the authorities to send the imprisoned Mallock in a cage back to the prison planet. Congratulating the team for their efforts, Playwell tells them that Omega and the other unnamed criminal are still on the loose, and they have gotten reports of the unnamed criminal's location in another planet. Encouraged with a new-found belief of teamwork, the team head onward to a new adventure to capture the criminal. The movie soon ends with the film messing up, skipping to a mediocre picture of Dedede, and melting. Both Dedede and Escargoon are disappointed in their efforts. Later on, back at the castle, Customer Service tells Dedede that the cartoon had to be of ''professional ''quality and that they'll have to be the cash. King Dedede and Escargoon plead for another chance. Escargoon then tells Customer Service that they're give him 20 free episodes. Customer Service contemplates this and states that it's a good deal and agrees. The show starts and the first part of the episode is Dedede jumping rope. The first slide ends and Dedede asked where's the other one. Behind the scenes, Escargoon was rapidly coloring all the blank slides and a plethora of Waddle Dees were drawing the pictures. On screen, it looks like a huge mess with a horribly drawn Kirby and Dedede. Everyone laughs at the show and Tiff says that it's one of the shows that is so bad, it's funny. The episode ends with Kirby losing his color, but a kind paintbrush recolors him, making him jump for joy. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Lincoln's Sisters (The Loud House), Lincoln (The Loud House),Otis, Pip, Pig, Abby, Freddy, Peck, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Bathyscaphe, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Principal Cinch, Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Shredder, Attila and Hun, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Blowhole, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. * Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Principal Cinch, Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Shredder, Attila and Hun, The Crime Empire, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Blowhole, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Grizzle, and Team Rocket will work for Mallock the Malign in this film. * Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog will become members of the Weekenders Adventures Team in this film. Transcript Weekenders Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers/Transcript Cast Links Sneak Peeks Sneak Peek #1 - With Mallock and the Villains: Trailer Trailer : Full Movie Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B58NNTl20XsUTWtrNTFENkljRlE/view Part 2: Ending Credits: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B58NNTl20XsUZmJIQVFCNnJkVTg/view Category:Sonic879 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Weekenders Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:LEGO films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Travel Films